


Some Rin x Yukio PissPiss xD

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Coming In Pants, Incest, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Incest, Omo, whomp.





	Some Rin x Yukio PissPiss xD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldthepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldthepixie/gifts).



“ _Yuki_ , wait a second!”

Rin pulled away from his brother's ministrations with a huff, wiggling on the bed. Yukio’s glasses had been lost long ago, and his hair was mussed from Rin's fingers running through it as they kissed. Yukio’s hand rested on Rin’s thigh, and he squeezed lightly. 

“You okay?”

Rin nodded, pressing his thighs together tightly. “I've had to pee, like, this whole time,” he muttered, cheeks dusting pink.

Yukio was quiet for a moment, his hand still on Rin’s thigh. His body was angled close enough that Rin would have to struggle to get up, but still, his brother didn't move. Rin’s eyes trained on his brother's, which were raking him up and down.

“Can you hold it?” Yukio finally asked.

Rin was taken aback by the question. It was almost childish- “can you hold it?”. He was fifteen years old and he _should_ be able to hold it. He wasn't a child, he shouldn't already be on the verge of desperation. And yet, he was. Rin lowered his head as he mumbled,

“I, uh… I really have to go. I wouldn't have, you know… stopped, if I could wait.”

Yukio exhaled loudly, a sound similar to the one he always makes when Rin first touches him, or when he's getting really excited. “Rin, ah… I want you to wait.”

It took Rin a moment to understand. Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence and Rin staring at Yukio’s red blush, he understood. “And what if… I can't?”

Yukio turned red up He’d never seen his brother look so sheepish before. He leaned in and kissed Rin’s neck, whispering, “I don’t mind cleaning up.”

It was fine, for a little while. They picked up where they left off, desperate kisses and wandering hands. Touches ghosted Rin’s torso, until Yukio’s fingers brushed over his lower abdomen. Rin whimpered into his brother’s mouth, squirming as a wave of excessive pressure washed over him.

“Yuki!” He scolded, breaking their kiss. “D-don’t touch there,” he hissed.

Yukio smirked, teasing his fingers over the are once more. “Why not? Will you wet your pants?”

Rin turned his face, unwilling to look at his brother. Whether Yukio wanted this or not, it was still _embarrassing_ to admit that he would. “Shut up.”

“You’re cute when you blush like this,” Yukio murmured.

Rin was teetering on the edge of his control as Yukio laid him down, moving on top of him. He grunted against his brother’s lips as his bladder was jostled, and then squished between their bodies. Yukio’s arousal was obvious, pressing into Rin’s thigh as he rutted their hips together. Rin moaned into their kiss, desperately trying to rock himself against Yukio for a different kind of friction.

“Rin,” Yukio whispered, pulling from the kiss. His hand drifted between them once more, thumbing at the sensitive skin over Rin’s bladder. It took all his self control to hold it, and he was panting by the time Yukio continued. “Rin, I want you to…” Yukio’s cheeks grew redder, and he huffed. “Will you wet yourself on top of me?”

Rin balked at him, but nodded. His brother was obviously embarrassed to request such an act, but the erection pressing against Rin told him that he really wanted it. “Yes,” he whispered, carefully flipping them. He straddled Yukio’s thighs, staring down at the younger twin. he found himself squirming against his brother, still, his body attempting to hold back. “Are you… are you sure?”

When Yukio nodded, Rin stilled his body. He expected the floodgates to open immediately, with how badly he needed to go. Instead, he found that only a dribble emerged. He whimpered at the false hope for relief, and Yukio shushed him. “It's okay, just relax. Take your time,” he whispered.

Rin nodded, trying again as Yukio placed his hand over his aching bladder. He moaned as Yukio pushed down, rubbing his taut skin. A long spurt of pee leaked out, spreading onto his inner thigh. Rin gasped, face heating as he stared at the darkened fabric. The only thing that kept him going was sheer desperation and the pleased moan that Yukio expelled.

Rin lost all control, piss gushing out and soaking his own pants before spreading onto Yukio’s. His brother gasped, grabbing Rin's hips and grinding him down. Rin whimpered as Yukio’s hard length pressed against him. His brother rutted against him as he peed forcefully, his stream only dying down after his brother had stilled against him, gasping in Rin's ear.

“Yukio… Yuki, are you-”

“I'm coming, Rin,” he groaned before going rigid.

As his brother went limp, Rin pet his hair and kissed the top of his head. “Did you like it?”

Yukio chuckled breathily, nodding. “I loved it, Rin.”

“Was I… good for you?”

“So good, Rin.” Yukio gathered himself enough to hold Rin close to him, murmuring, “I’m going to clean you up and then take care of you, okay?”

Nothing had ever sounded so good to Rin.


End file.
